Huntdown Incident
Huntdown - 3 Years prior to 2619 The government searched long and wide across Korea. It has almost been 2 years since the Providence and GOVIT Incident. All efforts around the world had been in vain, yet the bureaucrats still agreed to the search of these bastards. The 3rd year was about to be finished when they found their base. It was strategically placed on the middle of the mountains, where searches weren’t going to far into. They finally found them, the rest of those rats! The government in their blind rage sent squadrons of their most brutal and experienced soldiers, the selected few of R.O.K, were sent with the purpose to eradicate once and for all that speck of hope from the oppressive government Seoul had at the moment. To destroy the key to those binds that kept them in their cage. More than 300 soldiers were deployed in the area, without knowing what night it would be. The Nomads in their part, released their most valiant, honourable and respected of their members, to battle their last frontier with the government that wanted to erase them from the map and from history. 50 gladiators facing 300 cougars. 3 of the 50 stayed behind, the ones that would notify everyone inside their base if the enemy was in their way there. During the day, 35 of those 47 were killed fearlessly, leaving no more than the last battalion. With fear and cold during that rainy night, they were reborn. The fear that those cougars had brought was no more than human limitations. They were reborn between the thick grass of the mountains, where the mountain lions excelled in hunting. The blood of the fallen on the grass lightly grazed the bodies of those 12 left, became tattoos on their skin, stripped marks that gave them the power and courage that they had inside of their mortal bodies. The night that was once full of fear, rainy and cold was now only cold. The light of the moon was their only guide this night. And they attacked. When they raised from the tall grass, they were nothing more than animals. They say that adrenaline gets the best of your body, giving you strength, but this night, the adrenaline was consumed by the insatiable fire of the souls, becoming their fuel. Those gladiators were now the sons of Spartacus, bringing hate and death in their path, walking the true path of freedom. And so they struck! Their guns became their blades, and the grass became their giant shield, protecting their bodies from any harm. The forces fell one by one, swiftly and silently. These soldiers were made to fight, and that's how they would leave. When their guns were emptied they struck with their knives. When the knives become dull, they used their own hands. When they felt like their bodies couldn’t anymore, the beating of their soul and the rain kept them awake, restlessly avenging their fallen brothers. Those scared gladiators were now men, walking the last line to Rome. They would end what their father couldn't, free all those slave souls that gave their hands for him. Well, metaphorically. After that night, they were the most elite force inside Korea, after wiping every enemy. They went back where their fallen brother’s resting place was, and mourned them for 7 days and 7 nights. The people that were once the last line of defense, those people that had transformed into animals, disappeared. The R.O.K nicknamed that group. ‘The Spartans’ they called them.